Body Change
}} Body Change (ボディチェンジ) is Captain Ginyu's signature technique. Captain Ginyu injures himself in the chest and powers up. Then, he brings his arms and legs apart as he fires an energy wave from his mouth into the opponent's mouth. When it is finished, Captain Ginyu is in the opponent's body, while they are in his own body. Captain Ginyu first seen using this attack against Goku after being defeated by the Saiyan's Kaioken technique. He and Jeice then flew off to find the Namekian Dragon Balls (which were already dug up by Gohan and Krillin), with an injured Goku trapped in Captain Ginyu's body slowly following behind. Later after killing Jeice, Vegeta attacked Captain Ginyu and knocked him down into the ground, much to the shock of Goku, Gohan, and Krillin. As Vegeta charged down towards Captain Ginyu, the captain attempted to use his Body Change technique against Vegeta. However, before the beam could hit Vegeta, Goku jumped in the way and got his body back while Captain Ginyu got his. Captain Ginyu soon used his Body Change in a final attempt to switch bodies with Vegeta. However, before the beam could hit Vegeta, an injured Goku threw a frog up in the air in front of the Body Change beam. Captain Ginyu's mind became trapped in the frog's body and the frog's mind trapped in Captain Ginyu's body. Vegeta attempted to crush the Captain Ginyu, but decided to let the frog go as he decided not to get his boots dirty (and due to the fact he assumed Ginyu being trapped in the body of a Frog punishment enough). Anime Filler In the filler, Captain Ginyu (in the body Frog) is unable to switch to a different body as the frog is incapable of speech (which apparently a requirement for using the technique). However he encounters an abandoned Bulma who out of loneliness (and wishing for someone to talk to) builds a device that would allow her to understand him (unaware he is one of Frieza henchmen). With the aid of the device Ginyu takes control of Bulma's body (while Bulma is stuck in the Frog's). Using Bulma's air bike, Ginyu journeys to the battlefield where Frieza is fighting Goku. Using Bulma's body, Ginyu tricks Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo into thinking he is Bulma. However it is hard for Ginyu (given his loyality to Frieza) to keep up the ruse (doing things like admiring & rooting for Frieza out loud) and Bulma (in the Frog's body) tries to warn Gohan (who at first thinks she's Ginyu). Eventually, Gohan realizes Ginyu is in Bulma's body and Ginyu is forced to defend himself however knowing Bulma's body is too weak he tries to steal Piccolo's body, but Gohan quickly throw Bulma (in Frog's body) between the to resulting in Bulma regaining her body and Ginyu returning to the Frog's body. Video Games Body Change was named in the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series and is Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Blast. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi is the only game in the series where Captain Ginyu's Body Change is a real body change with the opponent. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, instead of switching bodies with his opponent he switchs bodies with a random character (either Goku (Mid), Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, or Jeice), however as that character he will be unable (just like in the manga or anime) to use any of their transformations, Blast 1, Blast 2, or Ultimate Blast techniques (nor will he be able to return to his own body). Trivia *The Body Change while it may seem to give Ginyu an advantage over powerful opponents (allowing him to obtain a powerful body and trapping his enemy inside his wounded body), it has several disadvantages. First if an opponent's (the person who's body he steals) high power level is the result of a technique like the Kaio-ken it is likely that Ginyu would be unable to achieve the same power level using that person's body (which is what happens with Goku's). Second being in a body he isn't use to is a danger in itself (for example Ginyu couldn't understand how he was unable to use Goku's body at its power level of 180,000, as he was unaware of the Kaio-ken role and had mistakenly assumed Goku's abnormally high power level for a Saiyan, was aided via some natural mutation) as Goku quickly discovered while being trapped in Ginyu's wounded body. *It is often wondered way Ginyu himself never used the Body Change technique to take Frieza's body and power for himself. However the reason Ginyu has never done so may simply be due to nothing more than loyalty (however it is also possible Frieza is aware of this technique and may have possibly developed a way to counter it). Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques